


The New Year

by Zighana



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, New Years, year 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: The House of Evangelista celebrate the new millennium.





	The New Year

"Can you believe we made it to the year 2000?"

Blanca jolts out of her daze. Pray Tell is looking out over the balcony, watching the party-goers down below anticipating the countdown.

She knocks back her third glass of champagne. 

"Everyday I open my eyes I can't believe I made it." She retorts. Pray-Tell frowns.

"Oh, don't be like that." He chides. He throws his arm around her and leans in, kissing her temple. 

"We made it. Together." He adds. 

"You ever wonder what the future holds?" She asks.

"I don't wonder. I feel it in my spirit. There's change coming. Endless possibilities. Boys and girls like us will live freely, they will find a cure to end the virus and we will grow old together in a house by the sea in San Francisco, talking about our wild youth to the young kids."

"House by the sea, huh?"

"How else can I get my inspiration to paint, and sew, and sing?"

"What about Elektra?"

"She'll live with us too. The old bitch is going to drive me ragged with her tired delusions of grandeur, but goddamn can she cook some Chinese food!"

Blanca laughs.

"Lil Papi will live with us and he will spoil me rotten because-"

" _"Moms always deserve nothing but the best."_ Like a true Mama's boy."

"And that's why he'll stay with us."

"Of course. You play favorites with him."

"I do not!"

"Cleopatra, it's not time to cross the river of _De Nile_."

Blanca swats his arm and chuckles.

"We will grow old together. Our lovers may come and go, but we'll have each other."

_Ten._

"Till the very end."

_Nine._

"You've been the best friend I could ever ask for, Pray-Tell."

_Eight._

"Same for you. To the millennium, and many millenniums more, may our friendship stand the test of time."

_Seven._

"And may your gray hairs vanish with enough hair spray."

"Shady boots!"

_Six._

"What is going on here with you two cackling hens? The kids have been calling you!" Elektra calls out after them. 

_Five._

Blanca and Pray-Tell sandwich themselves between Lil Papi and Angel, who are lying on their stomachs watching the television.

_Four._

Damon and Ricky clutch their hands, their wedding bands glowing in the cheap lights.

_Three._

"Two!" They all shout.

"One! Happy New Year!" They scream in unison, popping the remaining champagne bottles and spraying them everywhere. Confetti is thrown, Angel is ruining her mascara from crying and Damon just got done kissing Ricky.

"To the year 2000!" Lil Papi says.

"And to many years more." Blanca finishes, embracing her family in a tight hug.


End file.
